The present invention generally relates to an apparatus and a method for restraining an animal during washing and/or grooming of the animal. More specifically, the present invention relates to a container that converts from a storage bin into a tub used for washing and/or grooming of the animal. In addition, the apparatus relates to a container which traps, for example, hair, fur and other materials removed from the animal during washing and/or grooming.
Animals, for example, cats or dogs, may require washing and/or grooming for hygiene and/or health reasons. A domestic pet may typically be washed at home in, for example, a bathtub, a shower or a sink. Often the pet may resist the washing and/or grooming. As a result, the washing and/or grooming of the pet may be difficult and/or messy.
For example, the animal may be frightened or difficult to control during the washing and/or grooming. Further, the animal may, for example, attempt to escape from the area in which the animal is being washed and/or groomed. As a result, materials, such as, hair and/or fur may be spread by the animal when the animal struggles and/or escapes during washing and/or grooming.
Further, materials removed from the animal, for example, hair and/or fur may be spread throughout the area in which the animal is being washed and/or groomed even if the animal is not struggling or attempting to escape. Hair removed from the animal often causes a drain on, for example, the bathtub, to become clogged.
Various devices, systems and methods are known to wash and/or groom animals. However, known devices are difficult to use, do not adequately restrain the animal, are often large and cumbersome and fail to prevent and/or eliminate clogging of, for example, a drain to a bathtub due to the amount of hair removed from the animal during the washing and/or grooming of the animal. In addition, known devices often create a mess during their use making it difficult and/or burdensome to wash and/or groom the animal. Known devices also fail to raise the animal to a position high enough to simplify washing and/or grooming of the animal, particularly, when washing of the animal takes place in, for example, a bathtub.
A need, therefore, exists for an improved apparatus and a method for restraining an animal, for example, a cat or a dog, during washing and/or grooming of the animal. Additionally, a need exists for an improved apparatus and a method for washing and/or grooming an animal in a clean and efficient manner. More specifically, the animal may be washed and/or groomed while trapping, for example, hair and/or fur inside the apparatus.